I Wanna Be Adored
by CherikIsMoleculesOfLehnshavier
Summary: Cas takes Dean off guard by appearing on top of him in the motel room and having his way with the hunter, who of course can't help but enjoy it. (DESTIEL SMUT! ONESHOT)


Yes, he'd thought about it countless times. Yes, he'd dreamt about it. Yes, he even wanted it. But he definitely wasn't expecting it when it happened.

It was just another normal hunt, stuck in some shit motel room lounging on the bed flipping through soap operas while Sam sat at the dingy little table and researched the supernatural thing they happened to be hunting that time. He barely noticed when Sam got up to leave, saying something about coffee and needing a break, the thud of the door closing not even pulling him from his tired daze. Then the familiar flutter of wings could be heard and Dean nearly jumped out of his skin when Cas appeared right in front of him, literally, their lips were barely inches apart and the angel was straddling his lap like it was something he did on a regular basis. A startled cry escaped the hunters lips but was quickly silenced when Cas lunged forward, crashing their lips together and halting any further cries for the moment.

Dean was too shocked to even react, his mind was racing to comprehend what the hell was even going on but then any semblance of understanding quickly dissipated when he felt Cas' hand come down and grip him hard through his jeans.

'C-Cas," He gasped when the angel finally pulled away, eyes fiery and cheeks flushed, a look of pure desire gracing his features. Dean had to admit, he looked beautiful.

"I need you, Dean. I won't hold myself back anymore." Cas growled, dipping his head down to suck and nip at the hunters collar bone, making him moan and buck his hips up.

"I-I want you too…" Dean whispered breathlessly, his hands coming up to knot in the angel's tousled brown hair. Their bodies pressed together and Cas literally tore Dean's shirt off his body, his hands eagerly exploring the hunters warm smooth skin. Dean reached forward to start undoing the buttons of Cas' shirt but was quickly stopped when the angel grabbed his hands.

"Not yet." He said, smirking at Dean's frustrated expression and then pushing the hunter down on his back, making quick work of his pants and underclothes, tossing them to the side on the floor. Cas kneeled between his legs, ignoring the man's protests which stopped quickly when the angel reached forward and wrapped his hand around Dean's achingly hard cock.

Dean gasped at the feeling, his head falling back against the wall with a dull thud. His mind had definitely shut off and all he could do was feel, feel, feel. His hands gripped the bed sheets as Cas' began to slowly move his hand up and down in long drawn out motions, watching the hunters face, adoring the way his lips parted in ecstasy and his eyes shut tightly, focused.

"Dean," The hunter could barely hear his voice, completely lost in the moment and the pure pleasure that was taking him. "Dean." Cas repeated, his voice a little more firm this time. The hunter's eyes snapped open to meet the angel's lust filled blue eyes, merely turning him on more.

"Keep your eyes open." The angel ordered before leaning down and flicking his tongue across the tip of Dean's cock, licking up the pre-cum that was dripping down it. Dean thought he was going to faint it was so good, you'd think this was his first time or something but with Cas it was different, it was wrong yet so right and the angel knew every little way to make him moan like he was putting on a show. Cas leaned down once more, this time sliding the entire length in his mouth and sucking hard, making Dean thrash and buck his hips up for more.

"C-Cas, I'm so close!" He choked out, back arched as the angel relentlessly worked him, sliding his tongue around occasionally as he bobbed his head up and down. Dean could feel the edge nearing, his eyes slipping closed again as he came closer and closer, suddenly the warmth and wetness was gone and he was left teetering on the edge. His eyes snapped open once more to find the angel staring at him with an irritated but almost amused expression.

"I told you to keep your eyes open." He said, licking his lips as his eyes traveled over Dean's flushed and aghast face. The hunter nodded quickly and Cas smirked again before leaning down and wrapping his lips around Dean's cock once more, the nearness of release quickly returning as the angel's wet tongue massaged his aching length.

"C-Castiel!" Dean cried out, head thrown back against the pillows as he came hard into the angel's mouth, trembling and whimpering from the intensity or his orgasm. Cas' couldn't resist shuddering when he heard Dean scream his name like that, it was better than he could have even imagined, everything he'd wanted. He pulled away and looked down at Dean who was still coming down, eyes closed and chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath.

"C-Cas that was-" Dean was cut off in the motel door opened and Sam stepped in. He stopped in his tracks when his eyes fell upon Cas straddling a completely naked Dean and both of them looked rather debauched. A few minutes passed of silent awkward staring before Sam back out of the motel room and slowly closed the door, deciding to believe that the whole thing never happened and it was all just a sick dream. Yep, just a sick dream. Cas looked down at Dean whose cheeks were practically on fire, his embarrassment was palpable.

"I'm not done with you yet." The angel smirked and then leaned down to capture the dumbfounded hunter's lips once more.


End file.
